


Como reina

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese no es su lugar y nunca lo ha sido. Si ellos están tan ciegos para no verlo, no es su culpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como reina

** Como reina **

Son sólo unos segundos los que duda.

¿Quedarse? Tendría estos amigos que acaba de conocer, buenos chicos con buenas intenciones. Charles y Erik la protegerían, porque también son buenas personas, aún cuando sus ideologías sean tan distintas. La agente MacTaggert los defendería ante los humanos que los ven como monstruos.

¿Irse? La posibilidad de destruir el mundo que la ha rechazado siempre, para volverlo a construir a su favor.

Cierra los ojos y, al volverlos a abrir, toma la mano de Shaw y avanza junto a él hacia la salida.

— Angel… — escucha que Raven la llama.

Pero no importa. Ya no. Ese no es su lugar y nunca lo ha sido. Si ellos están tan ciegos para no verlo, no es su culpa.

FIN


End file.
